1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for attaching a fan shroud so as to cover the core of a heat exchanger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A structure for attaching a fan shroud so as to cover the core of a heat exchanger such as that described in, e.g., Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei. 1-170883 has been known as an existing structure.
FIG. 5 shows the structure for attaching a fan shroud to a heat exchanger described in the foregoing document. This attachment structure comprises a radiator 1 which is a heat exchanger, a pair of tanks 2 which are spaced a given distance away from each other in the vertical direction, a core 3 interposed between the pair of tanks 2.
A side plate 4 is provided on each side of the core 3 in the lateral direction, and each lateral side 5a of the fan shroud 5 is fitted into a guide groove 4a formed in each of the side plates 4.
Such an existing structure for attaching a fan shroud to a heat exchanger comprises the side plate 4 provided on each side of the core 3, and the fan shroud 5 fitted into the guide grooves 4a formed, respectively, in the side plates 4. In this way, the existing attachment structure requires the additional side plates 4, resulting in an increase in the number of components.
With a view to reliably supporting the fan shroud 5, the rigidity of the attachment-structure must be improved by increasing the thickness of the side plate, increasing the weight of the attachment structure.